


Meat Boy

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Crack, Fluff, M/M, drunk erwin, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: Erwin knows he’s already had one too many caipirinhas but it doesn’t stop him accepting another when Mike calls for a third round.  The Brazilian churrascaria restaurant is loud and buzzing.  So is his head, and he can feel the heat and the cocktails flushing his cheeks.  Hanji is yelling about something but Erwin's not really paying attention, his eyes keep drifting over to the server who’s been waiting at their table all evening.  Erwin has a few too many cocktails and wakes up with an unfamiliar man in his bed the following morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momtaku/gifts).



> The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. :}

Erwin knows he’s already had one too many caipirinhas but it doesn’t stop him accepting another when Mike calls for a third round. The Brazilian churrascaria restaurant is loud and buzzing. So is his head, and he can feel the heat and the cocktails flushing his cheeks. Beside him, Hanji is yelling about something but he’s not really paying attention, his eyes keep drifting over to the server who’s been waiting at their table all evening. He’s short, with a dark undercut, intense grey eyes and a noticeable lack of the “service with a smile” attitude normally required for these places. In fact he looks like he’s barely tolerating their drunken antics and he scowls every time Erwin flips his stone over to green, though Erwin can’t help noticing his cheeks also glow an alluring shade of pink. It may just be the heat, or the lighting or the last caphirina Erwin had, but it’s cute as hell. He grins goofily at the man’s back. Nice back. His red shirt fits snuggly across his broad shoulders tapering to a narrow waist. Before Erwin’s gaze can drift further south he’s startled by a particularly raucous burst of laughter from the table. He refocuses and realises his friends all seem to be laughing at him. 

“What?” he asks, bemused. 

“Erwiiiiiiin!” Hanji screeches in his ear, “stop eye fucking the meat boy!”

Erwin sees the server’s nice back stiffen visibly. 

“I wasn…” he protests feebly, but he can’t deny it, he hasn’t been able to drag his eyes off the man all evening and the spirits have made him bold. 

“Make him come back, make him come back,” Hanji pleads, flipping Erwin’s stone over from red to green. “I wanna see you do that hearts eyes thing again.” 

Hanji leans in towards Erwin and flutters their eyelashes behind smudged glasses. Poor sober Moblit, who seems to have drawn the designated driver straw yet again, winces with embarrassment. 

The server advances on their table brandishing an intimidatingly large skewer of meat and a knife that means business. 

“Ooh that’s a big one!” Hanji coos as he plants the skewer on the table and begins carving. 

His fingers are agile and slender, delicate almost, and he wields the knife with consummate skill and dexterity. Erwin is fascinated. 

“You’re very good with that knife” Hanji comments appreciatively before turning to Erwin and adding in a stage whisper, “he could probably kill you with that you know. Gut you and fillet you before you’d even have a chance to blink.”

The server ignores Hanji’s drunken commentary but Erwin thinks he sees the corner of his mouth twitch up into a half smile. Erwin also thinks he would willingly run the risk of being gutted and filleted to feel those fingers around his…

“Ooh look Erwin’s got a pink one!” Nanaba squeals suddenly, from the other side of the table. The server barely stifles a snort and Erwin looks down into his lap in bemusement, primarily because he doesn’t know where else to look. 

“Pleeeeease Erwin,” Nanaba pleads, “can I have yours? Then I’ll have the full set!” 

It takes several long moments for Erwin to realise that Nanaba is pointing at the coaster underneath his cocktail which is adorned with a pink rain forest frog, the logo of some drinks manufacturer. Nanaba has a procession of different coloured frog coasters lined up on the table in front of her. 

“See?” She points at each one in turn, missing some of them by quite a wide margin. “Blue, green, orange and yellow. Now I just need Erwin’s little pink one.”

“Awww come on Nan,” Mike laughs, throwing his huge arm over Nanaba’s shoulders, “Erwin’s not that little.” 

Nanaba appears to consider this for a moment. 

“I know,” she nods, smiling up at Mike, “you’ve just spoiled me babes. I still want Erwin’s little frog though.”

* * *

It’s later, much, much later, several more cocktails and a lot more meat later, when they eventually leave the restaurant and a tired, sober Moblit shepherds Mike, Nanaba, and Hanji into his car to drive them home, leaving Erwin, who lives on the other side of town, to call a cab. He’s standing in the parking lot looking for his car keys, because the tiny sober part of his brain has reminded him that he needs to check it’s properly locked before leaving it overnight, when he hears a voice behind him.

“Looking for something?”

Erwin turns around, staggering slightly, and finds the server standing behind him, dangling his keys from one outstretched finger. Nice, slender finger. 

“Oh,” he slurs, “thank you.” 

He reaches out the take the keys but the man snatches them out of reach.

“No way. No fucking way. You’re wrecked. You’re in no fit state to drive.”

“Wasn’t going to drive, going to call a cab,” Erwin protests. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and waves it at the man to prove his point. “See?”

“Tch,” the man scoffs, “can you even remember your address?” 

“Of course I can!” 

Erwin is deeply wounded by the very suggestion. How could he possibly forget his own address? That’s ridiculous! If only he could remember the pass code of his phone so he could call a cab. He peers at the offending phone, furrowing his brows in concentration. 

“Oh for fuck sake,” the other man snaps. 

He’s very snappy, Erwin thinks, like a little snappy thing. Snap, snap, snap. Erwin can’t help grinning. 

“You’re a mess,” the man continues, visibly unimpressed, “tell me where you live, I’ll drive you home.” 

“Really?” Erwin gawps at him like he’s an angel sent from heaven, "aren’t you working, y’know, doing the meat thing?" 

The man rolls his eyes. 

"Shift’s finished, come on, lets get going.”

“You’re very cute” Erwin mumbles as he trots across the parking lot behind his guardian angel. “Kind, sorry, kind. I meant kind, definitely kind. Not the other thing.”

The car turns out to be a tiny continental thing and it takes more than a little manoeuvring to get Erwin buckled into the passenger seat. 

“Whas your name?” he slurs in an attempt to make polite conversation as they pull out of the parking lot 

“Well is aint fucking meat boy.”

“That was Hanji!” Erwin protests indignantly, “Hanji’s my friend.”

“Yeah? Well you have stupid fucking friends.”

“Hanji’s not stupid.” Erwin wags his finger at his driver, who judging by his deep frown, is concentrating very, very hard on the road. “Hanji’s clever. They do clever stuff…in a lab.” 

“No shit.” 

They continue driving in silence for a while before the man adds;

“And the name’s Levi.”

* * *

The drive home takes an awfully long time and Erwin is feeling a little delicate by the time they pull up to his apartment block. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be all right?” the man asks. “Do you want me to come in and make some coffee?” 

“You’d do that Leroy?” Erwin feels he could melt with gratitude. “See! I told you you were cute! Kind,” he corrects himself, “told you you’re kind.”

* * *

Erwin wakes next morning with a head like thunder and a mouth like a badgers arse. He opens his eyes and finds himself staring at a cold cup of coffee he has no recollection making. Come to think of it, he has no recollection of actually getting home last night. The last thing he can remember is Mike ordering another round of caipirinhas, after that it’s all a bit of a blank. He’s still trying to piece together the events of the night before when the bed shifts behind him and an unfamiliar voice says;

“Morning.”

Erwin bolts upright and instantly regrets it. His head throbs horribly and he has to shut his eyes tightly to stop the room from whirling in a sickening manner. 

“Fuck,” he groans, clutching his head. 

“Yep,” purrs the voice, “we sure did.”

Erwin cracks open one eye and finds himself staring down at a vaguely familiar looking man. A man with dark hair and clear grey eyes, which at this very moment are regarding him with an expression of distinct amusement. 

“You’re…you’re….” Erwin stammers, desperately scrambling for a name, but no name comes to him. All he can think of is _you’re the meat boy_. Oh fuck. The server. From the restaurant. 

“Levi,” the man says, holding one hand out politely, “pleased to meet you.”

Erwin shakes his hand, too confused to do anything else. 

“I’m sorry,” he starts, “I’m having a little trouble recalling last night, did we…”

“Yes,” Levi replies, lips curling up into a lazy smile, “yes we did. Though how you managed to get it up in that condition is beyond me. I admit I’m impressed.” 

Erwin’s mouth goes dry. 

“Sorry,” Erwin confesses, “I can’t remember a thing.”

“Really?” Levi turns over onto his side and props himself up on one arm. “Shame, it was pretty damn good considering.”

“It…it was?” 

Erwin is beginning to feel deeply cheated. 

“Yep.” Levi smiles and the fog of Erwin’s hangover starts to clear for a moment. “Of course it would have been a hell of a lot better if you hadn’t fallen asleep just as I was about to come.” 

“I did?” 

Erwin decides death cannot come too soon. Now preferably.

“You owe me one.” 

Levi prods Erwin pointedly in the chest.

“Fuck.” Erwin groans, slumping back against the headboard.

“Yep. One fuck.” Levi sounds distinctly smug. 

“What now?!” Erwin’s jaw drops in horror. Just sitting up and maintaining the vertical is causing him intense pain and suffering. The thought of having sex makes him positively nauseous. 

“Hell no,” Levi snorts in disgust. “You look like something the cat dragged in and you don’t smell much better.”

Through the haze of mortification and distress Erwin notices that Levi’s nose wrinkles cutely when he frowns.

“I feel like it too,” Erwin admits, sniffing pathetically for good measure, “I think I might have a cold.”

“Yeah, right,” Levi scoffs as he hops out of bed and stretches. Even in his current hungover condition Erwin can help appreciating Levi’s toned muscular back and the tight pert curve of his ass. 

God damn. 

_God damn._

Erwin curses the black hole in his memory to seven hells and back.

“You can pick me up at the restaurant tonight when my shift finishes, hopefully you’ll have sobered up by then.” Levi moves gracefully round the bedroom, picking up his clothes from where they’ve been scattered the night before. “You’ll need to pick up your car anyway. Do you even remember you left it there?” 

Erwin shakes his head sheepishly. 

“Fuck, you’re a disaster. ”

“I’m sorry, I don’t usually drink this much, it was Nanaba’s birthday, the cocktails were her idea.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” Levi shrugs on his jacket and pauses by the door. “Think you’ll remember my name or do you want me to write it down for you?”

“Thanks Levi, I’m pretty sure I’ll remember.” 

Maybe, just maybe, the hangover was worth it after all Erwin decides as he watches Levi retreating out the door with a smile.


End file.
